Shang Phoenix Version 20
by Jigoku no Yami
Summary: Ranma has snapped, and he wants out, to do that he goes to the Amazons, and they agree to help him, but he has to worship his side of the deal. I got rid of the first version, and i hope this one will be better


Disclaimer: Ranma 1⁄2 does not belong to me.

Ranma Timeline: After the Failed weeding.

Shang Phoenix.

"Leaves these harlots, my beloved Ranma-Sama, leave these un-worthy peasants behind, and I shall love you forever." Cried Kodachi

"Back off, Ranchan's going with me, his CUTE fiancé." stated Ukyo.

"Prepare to get flattened, you pervert." Shouted Akane: as she raised her mallet.

Something snapped in Ranma at that point, he stopped dogging the weapons, and stood there, he turned slowly, his eyes were no longer a storm blue color, but a dark purple, "Leave me alone." Even though his voice was a whisper, the girls heard it. "Leave me alone, or die."

The girls could feel the evil and truth to Ranmas' words. They scurried away. Ranma walked on, not looking back, he soon, however, ran into both Happosai and Cologne.

"What do you want?" breathed a pissed of Ranma, just as a loud thunderclap sounded in the air and it began to rain.

"Look at those eyes Happi." Warned Cologne as she got ready with her staff

"I agree, Cologne. He is too dangerous to live."

"What do you want?" asked Ranko again, still not getting into a ready stance, "Move or die."

Happosai blurred with the speed he moved, trying to get at Ranko's Weakness point.

Ranko blurred, side stepping the attack, hitting Happosai on the head, and sending him down five feet.

Cologne felt slightly nervous now, Ranko was dangerous, and she wasn't throwing insults, or doing her air strikes, just straight out attack.

Cologne backed down, holding her staff at the ready, "I wish to help you Ranma." She said, head down, cause she knew she had been beaten.

"I wish to leave here, and never come back, could you help me with that?" still Ranko had a detached voice

"Follow me."

The two walked down the empty streets to the Neko Hanten, which was empty this time of day, Shampoo was asleep on one of the tables, her fur hanging down from water, Mousse was in his duck cage, asleep also.

"This way." Whispered Cologne as she schemed a way to get Shampoo and Ranma together.

The two stopped outside Colognes room.

"I have a pendant that can allow you to go do a different world, but I want one thing in return, you will tell Shampoo about this and swear on a blood oath that you will return. That is the only thing I want from you Ranma."

Ranma thinks about it, weighing the Pros and Cons about doing the deed with Shampoo, "I'll do it, but you will have to leave Japan. Is that understood?"

Cologne giggled, but to others it was an evil laugh, "Perfectly, now go to Shampoo's room, and wait, I'll get the pendant ready, and send Shampoo up to you."

'We've won Shampoo. Finally.' Sighed Cologne in the safety of her mind.

Cologne ran back down stairs and got some hot water, she ran to where Shampoo was sleeping, and threw the water on her.

"What that for, Great grandmother?" demanded a wet, and very naked Shampoo; she was also a natural purple.

"Ranma is in your room, we have finally won, dear. Ranma will tell you and make a blood promise with you, and in return I will give him an amulet that will send him to another world. Go see to him."

Shampoo let out a girlish cry and raced off to her room.

Cologne walked over to the cage with the duck, which was trying to pretend to be asleep. Cologne brought out a vile of green liquid, popped the lid and dumped it over the duck.

"Good bye Mousse, we will never see you again." Whispered Cologne as the duck shank in size and then disappeared with a small pop.

Cologne's hearing could hear a slight argument coming from Shampoos room, and then quiet

She wandered up there, but stopped at the door, and turned around, with a soft smile and went to prepare the amulet for her son-in-law's trip.

She wandered back down stares to find a tall gajin man sitting at one of the tables, dressed in black jeans, a purple silk shirt, a blood red sash, and two wooden swords at his side. His eyes were a golden brown color, and his long black hair was loose.

"Sir, I'm afraid that we are closed." Said Cologne in English

"I know Elder Cologne." The man replied in the Amazon Dialect, a soft smile gracing his lips, which were a deep red color like he was wearing lipstick.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm just hanging around, and don't worry about the others looking for Ranma, they're…" He paused looking for the correct word, "Sleeping." As his hands brushed the wooden swords, and Cologne could see faint traces of blood.

"You killed them?" she asked, switching back to Japanese

"No. That would have been the easy way out, their just asleep, with a lot of bruises. Ryoga was the hard one to take care of, he will probably make it to tomorrow, if someone finds him in time." The stranger replied in Japanese.

"Who are you?"

"The names Ben." He replied with a bow, which looked comical due to his size, "By the way," Ben pulls out an unconscious duck, "Is this bastard yours?" cause he landed on me when I was enjoying a walk."

Cologne looked at the duck, and saw that it was indeed Mousse. She shook her head, "Nope. It is not mine."

Ben shrugs and grabs the ducks neck, and snapped it. "You like peeking duck with plum sauce?" He asked calmly.

Cologne could only stare as Ben went into the kitchen and started to cook the dead duck, and he managed to find and disarm all of her traps to her secret spice cabinet.

Soon enough a sweet smell was wafting around he Café, and it had Colognes mouth watering, this boy was good if he could make her moth water.

Two gusts of wind notified Cologne of Ranma and Shampoo sitting at a table ready for dinner.

Ben came out, with an apron that said, _kiss the cook_, and his arms loaded with food, he placed the food down and cologne could see, stir fry, with large bits of egg, peas, carrots and ham, three different styles of ramen, a well cooked duck with plum glaze and more plum sauce on the side. Four different colored chopsticks lay around the ramen, one pair was a dark color, another was a pale yellow, the third was a red hue and the last was white plastic with both Japanese and Chinese writing running down its length

Then the Western food; Hamburgers, Ketchup, mayo and mustard bottles ready along with lettuce, grated carrot, beetroot, slices of deep fried pineapples, and four over poached eggs. Steaks topped with pepper sauce and mushrooms, and a large deep-fried blooming onion, with three different dipping sauces in the middle.

Ben bowed deeply, "Please enjoy." Cologne watched as Ranma and Shampoo eat the food with gust, but also at a sedated pace.

Shampoo helped her self to some of the Steaks with gravy and mushrooms, while Ranma had the hamburgers, and watches as Ben tops his hamburger bun, with mayo, lettuce, and shredded carrots, the meat, Ketchup and one of the eggs.

Cologne helps her self to the duck, and is suppressed by its tenderness; she had no regret as she took one of the wings off the duck, and chows down.

Two hours later everyone was full, and all the dishes were empty.

"Very good, chef." Said shampoo as she patted her stomach with a content look on her face.

"That was great." Second Ranma, his eyes back to their stormy blue color.

"How did you do all of this, you were only in there for twenty minutes." Said Cologne even though she couldn't help but fell pleased by this child, who had worked so hard to feed the bottom-less horse, one Hungry Amazon warrior, another hungry warrior, and an aged Amazon elder.

"I sped up time in the kitchen, and I know the hidden weapons, but I use it to hold food items."

Ben turns his gaze towards Ranma, "You do realize what you have done here?"

"Yes I do. And I did it so I could leave this world, but I would like to return one day."

Cologne pulled out an amulet as well as a large soft leather duffel bag, almost as tall as Ranma.

"In the pack are the scrolls of the Amazon arts, as well as a couple other scrolls." Says Cologne as she hands both items over to Ranma

"Hold it." Starts Ben, he pulls out three scrolls, and hands them over to Ranma. "You will need them for wherever you are going, and try to keep happy." Ben stood up, to a full six feet eight inches, walked to Shampoo, and planted a lip lock, after ten seconds, he let go, and passed a small item into her hand, and tried to walk out the door, only to be stopped by a staff

"What was that for?" asked Cologne as she mentally assessed Ben and was shocked to see that he was stronger than Ranma.

"I wanted some fun before I leave. Good bye." Ben says and vanishes before their eyes.

"That was freaky." Voiced Ranma

"I agree." Second Shampoo, she blinked, "I can speak normally!" she cheered.

"Come we have business to do." Said Cologne as she held up a gold pendant with silver blue streaks around it.

The three went to the roof, and were surprised to see a figure cloaked head to toe in black and a facemask of a wolf. "You want to send someone to another world, Elder?" the persons voice was defiantly female, and it sent shivers down Ranmas spin, and Shampoo was thinking about taking Ranma back to her room for three or four hours of _**fun**._

"That is correct, Ancient One." Replied Cologne as she bowed, both Ranma and Shampoo followed quickly.

"Which one wants to travel to a new world?" she asked.

Ranma stepped forward his duffel bag over his shoulder, "I do."

The Person nodded, "Take the amulet and hold my hand. Think about the world you want to go to, and it shall be done."

Ranma took the pendant form Cologne, and stepped forward, the figure held out a hand that was deeply tanned, and obviously female. Ranma grabbed the hand, and thought about the world he wanted to go to. _'Take me to a world where I can have adventure, monsters, magic, and Knights of old.'_ Ranma thought.

"**Granted." **A male voice echoed in his mind, and Ranma vanished in a flash of light, and so did the figure, like they never existed.

No one saw a tall gajin male sitting on a roof just two houses over, "Good luck, Phoenix." He whispered before jumping down to the ground, he never touched it.

END CHAPTER

A/N: If any of you can identify who the masked female is, I'll give you a cookie. Also, i redid this because i got insperation after so long, and i was appauled by the Original version

Don't forget to hit that little **Review **button down there. THANK YOU!!


End file.
